heavyfandomcom-20200213-history
Norwegian Black Metal pt.1
THE FIRST WAVE OF BLACK METAL pt.1*During the mid 80s, many prominent thrash metal bands had started to incorporate new elements to their already fast and brutal music (such as lower tuning, shriek vocals, raw unpolished recording and different song structures) in a point that they distinguished themselves from the other bands of the early thrash scene. Some of these groups are the infamous Hellhammer and Celtic Frost the Swedish Possesed and Bathory and of course Venom who with their release of Black Metal(1982) named also the genre. *At the late 80's and early 90's a new music subculture obtained cult status in norwegian music which was named the black circle due to the many youngsters who gathered at a record shop found by Euronymous named Helvette in Oslo, Norway. *Musicaly, as staded before, that new extreme genre focused on the shock value of Satanism and Paganism as a way for Norwegian Musicians to get away from the ordinary values of their country.The Norwegian bands developed the style of their 1980s forebears as a distinct genre of heavy metal music. This was partly thanks to a new style of guitar playing developed by Snorre 'Blackthorn' Ruch of Stigma Diabolicum/Thorns and Øystein 'Euronymous' Aarseth of Mayhem, in which guitarists played full chords using all the strings of the guitar in place of "powerchords" using only two or three strings. Fenriz of Darkthrone has credited them also for the innovative creation of the genre. THE EVENTS THAT MADE THE SCENE GOING *'DEAD'S SUICIDE' We found Dead, dead in the bed - Varg Vikernes of Burzum. On 8 April 1991, Mayhem vocalist Per Yngve 'Dead' Ohlin committed suicide while alone in a house shared by the band.[ While fellow musicians often described Dead as odd and introverted off-stage, his on-stage persona was very different. He went to great lengths to make himself look like a corpse and would cut his arms while singing. These acts of Dead on stage made hin different and special so that an entire scene was influenced and made the corpse paint and the cutting cult trademarks. What was really surprising was that when Euronymous found Dead he first took a picture a photograph to capture the scene and then called the police. That photograph was later used to cover Mayhem's Dawn Of The Black Hearts LP.Mayhem bassist Jørn 'Necrobutcher' Stubberud noted that "people became more aware of the metal scene after Dead had shot himself ... I think it was Dead's suicide that really changed the scene".Emperor drummer Bård 'Faust' Eithun believes that Dead's suicide "marked the point at which, under Euronymous's direction, the black metal scene began its obsession with all things satanic and evil". *'HELVETTE AND CHURCH ARSONS' 'D'uring 1991 Euronymous opened the infamous record shop which exept from cds contained posters and cult kind of staff such as medieval weapons ect. The shop's basement was an area that gathered many prominent musicians od the scene such as members of Emperor, Burzum, Darkthrone, Satyricon Borknagar. Euronymous the main figure of the norwegian black metal also had his own record company called Deathlike Silence Productions and influenced many people to become, what he called Theistic Satanists so that they could really play black metal. The creation of the Inner Circle is chained with Aarseth as vikernes has stated. But the influence of Euronymous is even greater:( copying from wikipedia main article of early norwegian black metal) The opening of Helvete led to the black metal style spreading among Norwegian bands. As Daniel Ekeroth wrote in 2008, Within just a few months Helvete opening, many young musicians had become obsessed with Euronymous and his ideas, and soon a lot of Norwegian death metal bands transformed into black metal bands. Amputation became Immortal, Thou Shalt Suffer turned into Emperor, and Darkthrone swapped their Swedish-inspired death metal for primitive black metal. Most notoriously, Old Funeral’s guitar player Kristian Vikernes had already left the band to form his own creation, Burzum .'Church Arsons:'Over 50 arsons took place from 1992 to 1996. The real point of the arsons was according to the Until The Light Takes Us documentary to burn the religious monuments of christianity that hundreds of years ago replaced the monuments of the Norse deities and pagan gods.Many musicians were associated with the arsons in order to be accepted to The Inner Circle to gain approval and status. Many musicians as Gaahl of Gorgoroth praised the burnings of the churches and also the Nidaros Cathedral would appear in the cover of the De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas of Mayhem. Category:Black Metal